


A X Date With X Gon

by lucasloverl



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apologies, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasloverl/pseuds/lucasloverl
Summary: A sequel to Determination X And X Confessions. A few months after Gon and Killua separate, upon seeing how much her big brother misses his boyfriend, Alluka suggests that they visit Whale Island. Rated for a scene late into it but mostly fluff.





	A X Date With X Gon

After Gon and Killua parted ways, Gon climbed the World Tree and talked with his father Ging. Meanwhile Killua is traveling the world with his sister Alluka. Over the next few months, Gon and Killua have been keeping in constant communication through different means, sometimes phone calls, sometimes texts, and sometimes video calls online. But Alluka noticed that Killua really misses Gon and wants to see him in person. But she’s having a lot of fun hanging out and seeing the world with her big brother. She gets an idea though. Both Alluka and Killua are sitting on the couch in their hotel room. Killua is just resting so this is the perfect time to ask him.

“Hey Big Brother.”

“Hm? What is it Alluka?” Killua asks, opening his eyes.

“Where’s your boyfriend from?” she asks.

Killua blushes a little; still not quite used to Gon being referred to as his boyfriend. “Its this place called Whale Island. I’ve been there before.”

“Is it a fun place?”

“Yea its kinda nice. There are lots of places to explore. Not to mention Gon lives there so of course I find it neat.”

“You wanna visit?”

“What really?”

“Yea! Besides, you wanna see him again don’t ya?”

Killua nods. Gon told him that he went back home after seeing Ging so he knows Gon will be right there waiting for him. And Killua really wants to see him. Phone calls and stuff are nice but he misses actually being with Gon. Actually missing him doesn’t even begin to describe it. Sometimes he gets sad and lonely at night so much he gets tempted to call Gon even though was the middle of the night just to hear his voice. One time he actually did, which seemed to confuse the hell out of the other boy. He remembers how the conversation was uneventful because Gon was still half asleep. Hell, Gon probably doesn’t even remember that particular phone call.

“Yea I want to see him; more than anything.”

“Good; you can go on a date!” she exclaims.

“D-Date?” Killua asks, blushing.

“Yea a date! What else are you gonna do?”

Killua closes his eyes and blushes again in embarrassment. “I donno. Last time we were there together, we hung out at his house and in the woods. We weren’t really there for long. But a date? Just because we’re an item now doesn’t mean every time we meet up its a date.”

“But Big Brother,” Alluka starts, sitting up to face Killua, “you haven’t seen him for a while and you’re gonna go somewhere together, isn’t that a date?”

Killua sighs. “I suppose….so when should we go? I guess I’ll text him and let him know.” He opens his eyes and gets out his phone to text Gon but Alluka grabs it and takes it out of his hands.

“No! Lets make it a surprise!”

“Why?

“Wouldn’t it be nice to suddenly show up and surprise him?”

“I donno...what if he’s busy?”

“He’ll probably be so happy to see you he’ll immediately go out with you even if he is busy.”

“Ok if you insist. I won’t tell him.”

“So how do we get there?”

“We need to take a ship.” Killua gets up and goes his computer. “I’ll go ahead and make the travel arrangements.”

“Ok Big Brother.”

…

A few days later, Gon is sitting at his desk doing some more make up school work. Ever since he got back, he’s basically had to make up everything he missed. Even though being a Hunter excuses him from school but he still has to make it up. He was gone for about a year so he has a lot to do, even now he still has a lot to catch up on even though he started as soon as he got back home. Gon leans back in his chair in boredom.

“Damn; I wish something would happen.” He looks at his phone; he hasn’t heard from Killua in a few days. “Aww where’s Killua?” If the other boy doesn’t call him; he at leasts texts him once a day. He’s starting to grow concerned about his boyfriend especially because he texted him a few times but no reply. He types up a text again saying, “Hey Killua, I hope you’re doing ok. Just wanted to check up on ya. Hope to hear from you soon. Love ya! <3” He hits the send button and sets down his phone. He knows Killua wouldn’t stop texting without a good reason so he reasons that Killua must be really busy or something.

A few minutes later, Gon looks outside and sees two figures walking towards the house.

“Hm?” Gon asks himself. After a few more seconds, Gon gasps in surprise when he sees who is approaching. Its Killua and Alluka.

“Killua!” Gon exclaims and immediately opens his door and runs down the stairs past his aunt Mito.

“Oh Gon. Did you finish today’s schoolwork?” she asks.

In his excitement, Gon ignores her and opens the front door. “Killua!” He yells.

“What?” Mito asks. She looks outside to see Gon running towards Killua and when they meet Gon gives him a big hug.

“Hey Gon.”

“Killua, you’re back!”

“Yup! I missed you.”

“I missed you too Killua!”

Killua sees Mito approaching them.

“Well, hello there Killua,” Mito greets.

“Nice to see you again ma’am,” Killua greets. “Oh, this is my sister Alluka,” he says, introducing Alluka to her.

“Hello Ms Frecess,” Alluka politely greets.

“Well aren’t you sweet? Nice to meet you Alluka. So Gon,” she starts, turning to him. “You never answered me; are you done with today’s schoolwork?”

Gon pulls away from Killua. “Um...not quite.”

“Oh Gon,” she says.

“Schoolwork?” Killua asks.

“Oh, Aunt Mito is making me make up all the schoolwork I missed while I was out looking for Ging. Its a lot of work,” he replies, smiling with his tongue out a little.

Killua smiles a little, “Oh I see. So you’re busy.”

“Na its ok; I can do it later, right Aunt Mito?” Gon asks her.

“Yea! Please? Big Brother’s been looking forward to seeing Gon. It’d be a shame if Gon was too busy!” Alluka says.

“Well you haven’t seen your friend in months Gon so I suppose,” she agrees, “But you should resume after he leaves.”

Gon nods. “Promise.” Then he turns to Killua and grabs his hand, “Come on Killua; lets go play!”

“W-Wait!” he looks at Alluka and Mito. Mito nods. “Its ok; you two catch up now. Just come back when dinner’s ready.”

“Yea,” Alluka agrees, “Just leave your bags here Big Brother. You two have fun on your date!”

“Yea! Let’s go!” Gon exclaims as he runs off. Killua puts his bag on the ground and follows Gon, leaving Alluka and Mito alone.

Mito turns to Alluka, “Date?”

“Yea, Big Brother was excited about seeing his boyfriend for a while,” she explains. “He never out right said it but they talked almost every day over the phone. I wanted Big Brother to go out with him again so that’s why I said I wanted to come here.”

Mito kneels down to face Alluka, “I see. You’re a good sister Alluka.”

Alluka giggles, “Thanks.”

“Now let me help you with these bags,” Mito says, helping Alluka take their bags inside.

….

Gon and Killua spend the rest of the afternoon running around the forest, playing much like the first time they came to Whale Island together. They do stuff together like climbing trees, running, playing with the foxbear cub they saved last year, swimming naked in the river, and finally fishing. They keep playing around until evening approaches when they start a bonfire, lie on the ground near it, and just look at the stars.

“So Killua,” Gon starts. “How long are you gonna be here?”

“Um...” he thinks. “A few days I guess?”

After a few moments of silence, Killua asks, “Why don’t you come with us Gon? I mean there’s not really any reason not to, right?”

“Actually I promised Aunt Mito that I would catch up on my missed schoolwork.”

“By the way what’s with that? Missed schoolwork? Why? You’re a Hunter. I thought Hunters didn’t have to do that stuff.”

“Yea but she says its still important to get an education. I couldn’t believe it either; I hate school!”

Killua sits up and after a few moments he laughs.

“Hey what’s so funny?” Gon asks.

“Nothing its just I forgot how cute you are,” Killua says with a little blush on his face. Gon sits up as well and smiles.

“Thanks Killua.” He sits back, leaning on his hands, and looks up at the stars again. “The thing is...I can’t use Nen.”

“What?” Killua asks, surprised.

Gon looks at him again and nods. “Yea. I can’t use it at all. I can’t even feel any of my aura. Or yours. After having it for over a year, it feels strange not being able to use it. Even when I had my Nen sealed by Knuckle it didn’t feel this strange because I could at least sense your aura. It kinda comforted me actually. I liked feeling your aura. It made me feel nice knowing you were around. I guess I counted on always being able to sense you.”

“Gon...”

“Anyways Ging said it was because of when I fought Pitou. Actually he said I’m lucky to be alive at all and losing Nen and becoming ‘normal’ again is me getting off easy. Oh well; its my fault after all.”

Killua immediately feels bad upon hearing this; Gon can’t use his Nen because of what happened? So that’s what he had to give up to defeat Pitou. Killua lies back on the ground and tears up as starts crying. Gon looks down at him with concern and moves over to look at his face.

“Killua?”

“I’m sorry Gon; I’m so sorry!” Killua cries out.

“Huh? What are you sorry for? I’m the one who screwed up.”

With tears still in his eyes, Killua says, “But its because of me that this happened! I should’ve stopped you but I couldn’t. You nearly died and now you can’t use Nen because of me! I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough; I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you!”

“Whoa Killua; I said it was my fault, not yours. Because I couldn’t think of anything else but revenge then, I did that to myself. You didn’t do anything.”

“But I did; I really wanted to calm you down but I couldn’t try. I was too scared that you’d reject me. I even asked Palm to help you because I was too scared.”

“Killua...” And with that Gon picks Killua up and brings him into a big hug. “Listen; I’m sorry I made you feel that way. Like I said last time, the enemy really confused me. I wasn’t myself but that was no excuse. I never want to hurt you. I hate that I made you feel bad. Believe me when I say this isn’t your fault. Its mine. I’m the one who made that contract. Now I have to live with the consequences.” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “The truth is, this is actually why I don’t think I should go with you right now; you’re already protecting your sister, right? I don’t want you to have to protect me too. I don’t want to be a burden to you. Even though I really want to go with you, I know its not a good idea right now.”

Killua wraps his arms around Gon and continues to cry. “Do you think you will ever be able to use Nen again?”

“Maybe...but it might not be for a long time. I’m sorry. But I can’t wait because then we’ll be together forever!”

Killua stops crying and smiles a little. “Dummy, don’t think you’ll ever be a burden to me. Even if your Nen never comes back, it doesn’t matter. I’ll always be here for you and I’ll always protect you.”

Killua pulls back from Gon and looks into his eyes. “No matter what I love you.”

“I love you too Killua! Let’s get married!”

“Wha-?” Killua asks in surprise.

“Yea that’s what people do when they really love each other, right? Oh but I didn’t mean right now. I mean when I get my Nen back.”

Killua smiles. ‘Gon always does this; he just blurts out what he’s thinking but marriage? Thinking a little ahead, isn’t he?’ Killua pats Gon on the head.

“Dummy; we’re not old enough to think about that.”

“I know. But you’re the only person I want!” Gon says excitingly.

“Same here. You may be dumb,” he starts which earns him an annoyed “Hey!” from Gon, “but you’re the only one for me. I never want anyone else, never.”

Gon just smiles before pulling Killua into another hug. They continue their hug before bringing each other into a deep kiss. But they don’t realize that Mito is standing behind a tree just out a view. She was about to call them in for dinner before hearing the conversation. Smiling, she decides to just leave them alone for now.

…

Back at the house, Alluka is sitting at the table waiting for Mito to come back with the boys while Gon’s great grandmother is watching her. Mito soon walks in the house along.

“Oh Mito; I thought you were bringing the boys back with you.”

“I didn’t want to disturb them Grandma,” Mito says, “Those two have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Aww...I’m hungry,” Alluka complains.

“Well we’ll just have to wait until they come back,” Mito tells her.

“Oh ok,” Alluka pouts.

“Don’t worry about it,” Gon’s great grandmother tells her, “I’m sure they’ll be back soon.”

“Yes, I’m sure they will,” Mito agrees.

Back in the forest, Gon and Killua are busy making out when Killua happens to look over at his phone for a moment. Noticing the time, Killua pulls away from Gon.

“Oh crap; it’s that late? Doesn’t your aunt make dinner around this time?”

Gon looks at Killua’s phone and jumps up in a panic. “Oh that’s right; we need to get back. I’m hungry! But can we finish this after? I missed it when you touch me.”

“Of course we’ll finish later. There’s no way I’m gonna pass up having sex with you.”

“Good; its a date!” And with that Gon starts running back towards the house.

“But this is already a date!” Killua yells back at him as he starts running towards the house too. When they arrive at the house, Gon opens the door.

“Hi Aunt Mito; we’re back!” A few moments later Killua walks through the door as well.

“Well its about time; we’ve been sitting here waiting for a while now,” Mito says. Sure enough all three of them have been waiting for a few minutes.

“Er...sorry. We kinda lost track of time,” Gon apologizes.

“Yea sorry,” Killua apologizes.

“Oh that’s ok Big Brother,” Alluka says, “I know you were too busy-”

“Alluka,” Killua interrupts, blushing. “we weren’t doing that; like Gon said we just lost track of time!”

“All I was going to say was you two were too busy having fun...” she pouts.

“Oh,” Killua says, his face turning redder. ‘Dammit; I’m such a pervert,’ he thinks. ‘I mean we _were_ going to do that but-agh what am I saying? Alluka wouldn’t think we were doing that, would she? I mean she did catch us that one time...but she didn’t know what we were doing, right?’

“Well I should hope so,” Mito tells them. “You two are way too young to be doing that.”

“Huh?” Gon asks, confused, and Killua chuckles nervously. Killua hopes that Gon didn’t get what his aunt was talking about.

“Nothing Gon. Anyways this food looks good; lets eat,” he says as he sits at the table. Gon joins him. After saying thanks, which just like last time confuses Killua, they begin eating. Before starting, Killua notices some red peppers on his food again. 

“Um...” Killua looks around and sees everyone else is eating. He quickly picks off the red peppers and puts them on Gon’s plate, hoping no one would notice. He acts casual and begins eating. 

But Gon does notice the extra red peppers on his plate. “Uh...Killua? Why’d you put these on my plate?” he asks.

Killua looks over at Gon nervously. Mito also notices the red peppers on Gon’s plate and looks at Killua, “Now Killua, remember what I said last time,” she scolds.

“Huh?” Alluka looks up at Mito.

“But I don’t like them,” Killua whines.

“I don’t care; growing boys like you need to eat them.”

“But...”

“Come on Killua,” Gon replies, “They’re just red peppers. Besides,” he leans in to whisper to the other boy, “I still wanna do fun stuff later, don’t you?”

“You mean-?” Killua asks.

Gon nods. “Yup! The sooner you eat them, the sooner we can have fun.”

“Um...” Killua struggles. That’s oddly mean of Gon...if Killua is hearing this right, Gon is basically threatening him with no sex unless he eats the red peppers. He shakes his head. ‘Come on,’ he thinks, ‘There’s no way Gon would do that. He was just saying how he’s been looking forward to it.’ He then looks into Gon’s eyes. ‘Unless….he’s serious. Crap; I don’t want to take that chance.’ And with that he quickly takes the red peppers off Gon’s plate and eats them.

“There you go,” Gon congratulates. 

‘Damn it Gon; I never thought you could be so mean,’ Killua thinks as he tries not to gag on them. He grabs his glass of water and drinks all the water. Mito gasps in surprise.

“Why Gon, how in the world did you get him to eat them?”

“Secret!” Gon exclaims.

The rest of the meal is mostly uneventful but near the end, Mito starts talking again. “By the way Gon, when did you and your friend start dating?”

Killua spits out the food in his mouth in surprise. Unfortunately he spits  it out in Gon’s face.

“Hey Killua!” he whines.

“Oh crap; sorry!” Killua hands Gon a napkin.

“Aww...” Gon wipes his face clean with the napkin.

“Well at least we’re now even for when you spit food in my face back when we visited Yorknew City,” Killua remarks with a smirk on his face.

“Hey I told you I didn’t do that on purpose!” Gon yells.

“Well I didn’t mean to do it this time either!” Killua yells back. “I was just surprised by what your aunt said.”

“Why?”

“Why don’t you take a guess?”

Annoyed by their arguing, Mito clears her throat and yells, “Boys!” They both stop talking and look at her. “Gon, you didn’t answer me.”

Killua doesn’t say anything; he just blushes.

Thinking a little, Gon replies. “Um... w ouldn’t this be our first date Killua?” he asks the other boy. 

Still blushing, Killua turns away. “How can you ask that so freely? Its embarrassing.”

“Why? Its just Aunt Mito. Besides she asked, right?”

“Well yea...but still,” and in a low voice he says, “I guess you’re right though.”

“Big Brother didn’t you say you liked him a few months ago? You told me first, right?” Alluka asks.

“Um…yea I did.”

“No fair; you told Alluka before you told me?” Gon asks, pouting a little.

“Sorry but it kinda slipped out. Between the fact that you were dying and me being exhausted after trying to keep Alluka from Illumi, I was kind of emotional then.”

“What?!” Mito stands up abruptly and slams her fists on the table. “You nearly died?” she asks Gon.

“Ah!” Gon exclaims. He didn’t tell his aunt about that. Killua notices Gon’s surprised face.

“What? You didn’t tell her?”

“I’m fine now; I didn’t want to worry her.”

“But Gon,” Mito starts, “That doesn’t change the fact that you should’ve told me that you were in trouble! What even happened?”

Gon looks down. “Um...I did something stupid.”

“And?”

“Well I uh-”

“Now now Mito,” her grandmother speaks, “Let’s not ruin our dinner with this kind of talk.”

“But Grandma, Gon was in trouble and neither of us knew.”

“Dwelling on it now won’t do anyone any good.”

Mito sits back down in her chair. “Alright but I want you to tell me everything later Gon,”

Gon just nods.

“Good.”

After a few moments of silence, Killua decides to change the subject. “So...how did you know we were...you know?” he asks Mito.

“Oh that. It was just a hunch,” she replies. “Besides, I had Gon write a report covering everything he did since he became a Hunter. Of course it seems he left out a few things,” she adds, glaring at Gon who is just looking down in shame. “Anyways a good chunk of it covered how you two were best friends and how much he liked you.”

“Seriously?” Killua looks at Gon. “You always embarrass me huh?”

Gon looks back up and giggles a little. “At least I didn’t say ‘boyfriend’.”

“But still, if she figured it out, you probably made it a little too obvious.”

“Is that bad?”

“No I suppose not. I accidentally came out to my parents too.”

“Oh and Alluka said you two are together,” Mito adds.

“Alluka!” Killua scolds.

“What? It’s true right?” Alluka asks.

Killua leans back in his chair. “Man, its bad enough that Gon embarrasses me but you too? Oh well.”

They all laugh except Killua who is still sulking.

“Oh but Gon,” Mito starts. “I think you two should promise me something,” 

“Huh?”

“I heard you two talking earlier and based on that and what you said in your report, it seems you hurt Killua’s feelings before, right?”

Gon looks down. “Yea...I did.”

Killua speaks up. There’s no way he could let Gon take all the blame himself after all. “Listen, its not his fault. I should’ve been there for him but I wasn’t.”

“Is that so? Then promise me this: if you two want to be together you need to promise to always be there for each other. Listen to each other and never hurt each other,” she says. 

They both nod.

“I’d never hurt Gon,” Killua says.

“Same here; I don’t ever want to hurt Killua ever again,” Gon agrees.

“Good. I hope you two enjoyed your date. Now after dinner, take a bath and get ready for bed.”

“Right!” Gon and Killua finish their meals and Gon gets up for his bath. “Come on Killua!” Killua stands up and Gon pulls off his shirt. They both run upstairs to the bathroom.

“And then after those two finish their bath, you can take yours, ok Alluka?” Mito tells her.

“Aww why can’t I join them?” Alluka complains.

“Its not exactly appropriate for a girl to take a bath with her older brother. Maybe we can take a bath together later.”

“But I always take baths with Big Brother.” 

M ito looks at her and smiles. ‘I suppose its fine  if she always takes baths with Killua,’ she thinks. ‘And knowing Gon, he’ll be on his best behavior.’

“Ok Alluka, you can go take a bath with them.”

“Yay!” Alluka runs upstairs after Gon and Killua.

After starting the bath, Gon and Killua start the usual cleaning of themselves. They wash each others’ hair and then each others’ backs.  But before they get in the bath, Alluka knocks on the door. She slowly opens it and peeks in.

“Big Brother,” she starts. “Can I join you two?”

“Huh?” Gon asks. “Join us?”

“Alluka always takes her baths with me,” Killua explains. “I suppose we can let you join us.”

“Yay!” Alluka prepares to open the door all the way. ‘Wait maybe I should talk to Gon about her before he says something stupid and embarrassing.’

“Wait a sec Alluka; can you wait outside for a moment?”

“Huh? Why Big Brother?”

“Please Alluka; I gotta tell Gon something.”

“Ok Big Brother,” Alluka closes the door and waits outside.

“What do you need to tell me Killua? I never had a bath with a girl but I’m sure its not really that different.”

“See that’s the thing,” Killua starts. “Alluka is not biologically a girl.”

Hearing this confuses Gon. “Huh?” he asks, tilting his head in confusion.

Killua sighs. ‘This is why I asked Alluka to wait outside; I knew he’d be confused.’ “Listen Gon, Alluka wasn’t born as my sister.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean she was born as my younger brother. But she’s a girl. Get it?”

“Um...I’m not sure what you mean.” Steam starts coming out of Gon’s ears. “Allua’s a girl but she’s your brother? What does that mean?”

“Whoa don’t overheat now Gon!” Killua exclaims.

The steam stops.

“Good. Lemme put it this way; Alluka’s a girl but she has boy parts.”

“Oh I get it; she has a penis.”

Killua sweatdrops. “Yes Gon, she has a penis.”

“Oh. I still don’t get it but ok.”

“I just wanted to let you know before you asked her about it.”

Gon smiles. “Sure but why?”

“Dummy, you know that girls don’t usually have dicks. I didn’t want you to say anything embarrassing.”

“Oh you mean its like during the Hunter Exam when Leorio was betting with that lady over if she was a man or a woman.”

Killua lowers his head in defeat and sighs. “Yes Gon, exactly like that.” ‘Leave it to Gon to miss the point completely. Oh well. Its not like I expected him to understand anyways. As long as he doesn’t say anything stupid I guess its alright.’

“Ok I think I get it; I won’t say anything.”

“Good.” Calling out to Alluka, Killua says ,”Ok Alluka, you can come in now.”

“Ok Big Brother!” Alluka comes in the bathroom and the three have their bath. Killua helps Alluka wash her back and hair as well. After the usual cleaning, the three relax in the bath.

“So did you go anywhere neat?” Gon asks, curious where Killua and Alluka went.

“Oh yea, we visited Zushi and Mr Wing,” Killua tells him. “They’re doing well.”

“Oh really? Is Zushi still at Heaven’s Arena?”

“You bet. He reached the 200th floor not too long ago.”

“Wow...really?”

“Yea he’s really gotten better. Of course as you know, once you reach the 200th floor, then things start to get hard. So I gave him a little push,” Killua holds out his hand as he says this.

“You mean you fought him?”

“Well I just wanted to see how strong he became. I think he’s ready. You should’ve seen him Gon. He’s gotten so strong.” Killua then scoots over and leans in to whisper to him. “Also, he’s gotten buff too but of course he’s still really cute. Not as cute as you though.”

Gon just smiles widely.

“Big Brother what did you say to him?” Alluka asks. This causes Killua to blush a little in embarrassment.

“Er nothing.”

“Oh yea, why haven’t you texted me for a while Killua?”

Killua looks at Alluka who giggles.

“Because Alluka didn’t want me spoiling the surprise of us coming to visit.”

“Did it work?” Alluka asks, “Were you surprised?”

“Yea! I was kinda worried at first but I just figured Killua was super busy. Then when I saw you two approaching, I kinda just ran out I was so excited,” Gon replies, smiling with his tongue sticking out a little. Killua brings his arm around Gon’s shoulder.

“I kinda had a feeling you’d do that Gon. As soon as the ship landed, it took everything I had from just rushing over here. I even used Zetsu before we got on the ship so you wouldn’t sense me coming. Although I guess since you can’t sense aura anymore, there wasn’t really any need for me to do that.”

“Yea you should’ve seen it; Big Brother was so excited. He really likes you Gon!”

Blushing a little, Killua replies, “Well yea...he _is_ my boyfriend and I haven’t seen him for months.”

Gon giggles a little at this. “ It too bad though; I wish I could’ve sensed you. I miss the feel of your aura….”

K illua blushes a little.  “Heh well don’t worry. I’m sure your Nen will be back soon.”

“I hope so. Because more than anything, I hate being weak.”

“I know Gon...I know.”

“Nen?” Alluka asks.

Killua looks over to her. “ Remember, when we were on the way to the hospital,  I ran really fast.”

“Oh that tingle I felt!” she says, referring to the feeling she got when Killua activated Godspeed while he was carrying her.

“Yea I was able to run fast because of my Nen.” Killua smiles and reaches over to puts his hand on her head. “Don’t worry; I’ll teach you about Nen one day.”

“Okay!”

After a few moments of silence, Killua remembers something he wanted to ask Gon but he doesn’t want to spill too much in front of Alluka.

“Hey Gon, I’m curious...”

“Huh?”

“Earlier when we were eating, there were those peppers….”

“Oh that? Sorry I made you eat them but Aunt Mito said growing boys need to clean their plates, including stuff we don’t like.”

“Yea but you know how much I don’t like them. But uh...you kinda made it sound like we wouldn’t, you know, if I didn’t eat them.”

“I did? Oh sorry if it sounded that way; I just knew it’d take longer to finish dinner if you didn’t eat them. I’m excited about it either way,” Gon says with a smile on his face.

“Gon...”

“Later I guess though huh? But wait; didn’t Aunt Mito say we’re too young to do it? But I really want to...”

Killua smiles. It turns out Gon did know what his aunt was talking about when she said that. “Oh you remember that huh? Well I wouldn’t worry about it. We’re not exactly hurting anyone. I guess that would be more important if one of us were a girl but we’re both boys so there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“Use your imagination.”

It takes a moment but then Gon gets it. “Oh I think I know what you mean.”

“Yea you see? But like I said, we’re both boys so there’s not really any harm in it. And besides, you just said you were excited about it.”

“That’s true...but I hate getting in trouble.”

“Then she just won’t find out.”

Gon nods. “Okay!”

Alluka is just confused. “Huh? Do what?”

Killua blushes and looks to the side. “Er nothing Alluka.” He looks at Gon pleadingly, hoping he doesn’t say anything.

“It is something only you do with your boyfriend?” Alluka asks.

“You bet; its really fun!”

Killua smacks Gon on the head. “Ow…”

“Dummy; don’t say anymore.”

“Huh? Why not?”

Killua leans back and sighs. “You really don’t get it huh? You don’t really talk about that stuff in front of other people especially not my little sister.”

“Oh sorry I forgot.”

“You’re hopeless Gon.”

“But you don’t mind that right?”

Killua looks over at him and smiles. “I suppose not.” He leans over to Gon and gives him a little kiss on the check. Killua quickly pulls back from the kiss and Gon flashes him a huge smile. Meanwhile Alluka just looks at them in confusion.

…

After the bath, Gon and Killua go to Gon’s room but before they do, Killua asks Alluka to go downstairs for now. Thinking that they just want to continue their date, she agrees and leaves the boys alone. Almost as soon as they went into the room and Gon closed the door, they lie on the bed with Gon on top of Killua. Gon brings Killua into a big kiss which Killua is more than happy to return.

“Mm...Killua...”

Gon opens his mouth and lets Killua’s tongue in, their tongues dancing with each other in Gon’s mouth. Killua reaches down and starts rubbing Gon’s butt through his shorts. Gon feels himself starting to get hard and notices that Killua is getting excited too. He brings his hand to the front of the other boy’s shorts and feels the bulge.

Killua pulls away from Gon and smiles with a blush on his face.

“You feel that huh?”

Gon giggles a little. “Yea. You really like touching my butt huh?”

“Of course; ever since we first met, your butt is the first thing I noticed.”

“Really?”

“Yea. Its your fault for wearing those short shorts.”

“They’re comfortable though...”

Killua gives Gon another small kiss on the lips.

“I know; and I love how you like to wear them.”

“Did you want to do something else to my butt?”

“Oh?” Killua sits up. “What did you have in mind?”

Blushing a little, Gon says, “Well you know, last time I put my wiener in your butt. How did it feel?”

Killua smirks a little. Is Gon saying he wants anal? “It felt great. Why? You wanna try?”

Gon nods. “Sure! You seem to like my butt. If you want to put your wiener inside it, I can try it.”

“Ok Gon we can try it.” Killua then gets out of the bed and Gon watches as he pulls down his shorts. Then off come his underwear. And finally his shirt. Killua is completely naked as hard as he can be. Gon smiles.

“I forgot how big you were,” Gon says.

Killua blushes and looks down. “I’m not really that big.” Of course as he’s going through puberty, Killua’s dick started getting bigger. Its about 5 inches of boy meat. Killua looks at the bulge in Gon’s shorts and licks his lips. He reaches down to the waistband of Gon’s shorts and undoes his belt.

“Want me to pull them down?”

Gon nods. Killua smiles and pulls down his shorts and touches the bulge in his undies. Despite being 13 years old, Gon still wears little kid underwear. Killua smiles; he finds it cute. But from the looks of it, Gon really doesn’t want to wait anymore so Killua pulls his underwear down as well. He admires his boyfriend’s almost 5 inches of boy meat for a second before grabbing it gently. He starts stroking it a little to tease him some.

“Killua...” Gon moans softly.

“Missed this huh?”

“Yea...it feels neat when you touch it. Touching it myself just doesn’t feel the same, you know?”

Killua lets go of Gon’s dick which causes him to whine a little. Killua reaches over and pulls Gon’s shirt off and holds up a packet of lube.

“You know what this is for, right?”

“Um...I can guess,” Gon says with a blush on his face.

“A warning though Gon; it might hurt a little at first.”

“It will?”

“It might but I’ll go slow for you. Just letting you know.”

“Did it hurt for you when I did it to you?”

“Uh...yea a little. But only for a little bit.”

After he thinks for a moment, Gon lifts his legs to show Killua his hole.

“I don’t mind if it hurts a little at first. As long as its fun.”

Killua’s face turns red when he looks right at Gon’s hole. He smiles before kneeling down in front of his boyfriend.

“Ok let’s go. Try to relax.” He opens the packet and spreads some lube on his fingers. He touches Gon’s hole with a finger and pushes in. Gon gasps on the feeling and tries to relax. Killua starts fingering him, slowly working his finger into his boyfriend’s anus. To Gon, this is such a weird feeling. He never had anything up there before and Killua’s finger feels so deep inside him. It feels kinda good to him.

“How does it feel?”

Gon doesn’t say anything; he just moans. Killua smiles and slowly adds another finger. Gon moans a little louder but not only from the feeling of another finger inside him but because Killua teased his prostate a little without even realizing it. Gon’s dick jumps a little at that moment, squirting a little precum as well.

“Wh-What was that?” Gon asks.

“Oh wow did I just...” Killua asks.

“Did you what?”

Killua smiles. ‘Did I just touch his prostate?’ Killua asks himself. He pulls his fingers out of Gon’s butt which makes him groan in frustration.

“Why’d you do that? That felt good...”

“I know but I don’t want you to cum before the fun really starts. Ready?”

“Yea!”

Killua stands up and uses the rest of the lube to lube up his dick while Gon watches. Killua kneels back down and grabs Gon’s legs to hold them. Killua touches his dick to Gon’s hole and gets ready to push in.

“Take a deep breath because here I come.”

“Yea do it Killua.”

Gon takes a deep breath and braces himself. Killua pushes and pushes until his dick penetrates Gon’s hole. Barely the head is in but Gon already feels a little pain though. It doesn’t matter to him though; he nods and Killua starts pushing in. Inch after in disappears inside Gon’s ass. Killua was right; it does hurt a little but he hopes he can give Killua as much pleasure as he can so he tries not to show it. Besides, it might get better once Killua is all the way in. Three inches, four inches, and finally Gon feels Killua’s balls touch his butt and he smiles, Killua is all the way in.

“Your wiener is in me all the way isn’t it?” he asks.

“Yea. Want me to keep going?”

Gon nods so Killua begins thrusting. Its actually kinda hard to thrust though because Gon’s butt is so tight. But he eventually gets into a rhythm and it starts getting not only easier but pleasurable, very pleasurable in fact.

“Oh wow Gon...it feels so good! How do you feel?”

Gon isn’t able to say anything; he just moans in pleasure. To Gon, while it did hurt at first the pain slowly started to dull soon after he started fucking.

“Feels that good huh?” Killua notices Gon’s hard dick just jumping around in pleasure and he smiles. “I see your dick likes it too huh? I guess I shouldn’t leave you hanging there huh?” Killua grabs Gon’s dick and starts fapping in him time with his thrusts. He also speeds up his fucking, wanting to get more and more pleasure and of course give Gon that same great pleasure.

“Killua...I love it a lot…”

“Heh is that so? You’re so cute Gon.”

Killua is in heaven; he always wanted to give Gon as much pleasure as possible and now he’s going exactly that. And with this, he’s doing exactly that. He blushes and looks at Gon’s face. He loves how much pleasure Gon is clearly in. He faps Gon faster; he wants to see Gon cum. He wants Gon to shake in pleasure in orgasm, one that is caused by his dick inside him. He really wants to see that. But just as much as that, he wants to cum inside his precious Gon. His beloved boyfriend. Cumming inside him would be the second best thing ever, the first of course being making Gon cum.

“Killua...I’m gonna-!”

“Do it Gon; cum for me please!”

Soon enough Killua will get his wish. Killua’s dick has been hitting Gon’s prostate over and over after all. Even if Killua wasn’t fapping him as well, Gon would be likely to cum anyways but Killua fapping him as well is just adding it it, bringing him over the edge much sooner. Wanting to push Gon over that edge, he gives Gon’s a few more powerful thrusts, all while staring at Gon while he does. There’s no way he wants to miss that money shot.

And finally, Killua pushes Gon over that edge; he lifts his hips and cums. Killua smiles when he sees Gon’s body twisting in pleasure as his hard dick squirts out his boy juice while jumping around in excitement. Killua can’t enjoy watching Gon cum for long before he cums himself. He buries himself in Gon’s ass as he unloads his own boy juice inside his beloved boyfriend.

“Oh Gon I love you!”

“Killua!”

Once their orgasms conclude, Killua pulls out of Gon’s butt and he rests on top of his boyfriend. Gon looks at Killua and smiles.

“I love you too Killua.”

“Wasn’t that fun?”

“Yea, lots of fun. But uh, you uh...came in me, right?”

“Yea.”

Gon looks up at the ceiling. “I can tell; it feels weird. Kinda wet but I like it because it came from you Killua.”

“Heh,” Killua scoots up and pulls Gon into a kiss. After a moment, he pulls away. “You know, you’re really cute when you cum.”

Gon smiles. “Thanks.”

Gon and Killua then hear a knock at the door. Its Mito. “Gon, Killua, time for bed.”

“Ok Aunt Mito!” Gon calls out.

“Here, let me,” Killua tells Gon. He gets out of bed and helps Gon clean up. They get dressed and and Killua opens the door to Gon’s room. Alluka comes in and gets on the bed next to Gon. Gon smiles and greets her.

“Hey Alluka; did you have fun playing with Aunt Mito?”

“Yea! Did you have fun with Big Brother?”

Gon looks at Killua who sits down on the bed next to Alluka and Gon. “Both of us had fun Alluka. I really appreciate you letting me come visit.”

Alluka giggles. “Sure. I know how much you like him. Oh but tomorrow I want to go into town to go shopping.”

“Heh of course. Sure, we’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Killua tells her.

“Yea and I’ll show you around too,” Gon adds.

“Okay!” Alluka lies on the floor under the bedding Killua prepared for her earlier and falls asleep pretty quickly. Meanwhile Gon and Killua just cuddle.

“Hey Killua?” Gon asks, “You asleep yet?”

“No,” he answers.

Gon moves on top of him with a questioning look in his eyes. “Can I...really go with you? I mean you don’t mind that I can’t use my Nen?”

“Where’d this come from? I already said you’ll never be a burden to me.”

“I know but...are you sure?” Killua notices when Gon tears up and begins to cry.

“I know what you’re gonna say but I really don’t want to be a burden to you! What if something happens like when we ran into Kite and fought the Chimera Ants? Or like when we playing Greed Island and we fought the bombers? I’ll be useless in fight without my Nen. I want to go with you; I want to hang out with you again. You hung out with me while I looked for my dad so now I want to hang out with you while you do what you want but I can’t! Not without my Nen, I’m sorry! I’m really sorry Killua!”

Killua smiles. ‘Its about time he asked to come with me.’ He then reaches up and wraps his arms around Gon and brings him into a hug.

“You dummy; I don’t mind if I have to protect you for the rest of my life. I’ll be more than happy to do it and to answer your question, of course you can come with me. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Are you sure? Are you really sure? I’ll just get in your way.”

“Stop it Gon; I already said I’m willing to protect you all my life. I want you to come with me; believe me.”

Gon dries his tears and smiles. “You really mean it?”

“Of course. Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“Oh Killua...” Gon reaches down and gives Killua big kiss on the lips. After pulling back, Gon says, “I really really love you.”

Killua blushes a little but then he says. “I love you more.”

“Nah uh! I love you way more than that!” Gon responds as he stick out his tongue.

“Its impossible to love me more than I love you!”

As the boys are arguing over whom loves whom more, they hear Mito yell, “Boys! Go to sleep!”

“Ah!” Gon exclaims and covers his mouth with his hand. Killua does the same as Gon gets off him and lies back on the bed beside him.

“But really. I love you a lot,” Gon says quietly.

“And I really love you too Gon,” Killua quietly responds, “But what about your aunt? You promised that you’d finish your schoolwork.”

“Um...” Gon thinks for a moment, “I donno but I’ll figure something out. But I really really want to travel with you again. Not only for my sake but I know you’ve must’ve been lonely. I remember that one day when you called me in the middle of the night.”

With another small blush on his face, Killua says, “You remember that huh?”

“Yea I was kinda annoyed because you woke me up but then when I heard your voice...” he starts, “you sounded so sad.”

“Yea I was. But don’t worry; as long as we’re together I’m happy.”

Gon cuddles up next to the other boy. “I promise I won’t leave you ever again. Together forever.”

“Yea. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Gon and Killua fall asleep with Gon spooning Killua while his arms are around the other boy.

Alluka opens one eye, smiles, and closes her eyes again. She was pretending to sleep and she heard everything.

….

The next day Gon and Killua do exactly what they promised; they took Alluka to go shopping in town. She bought lots of things for herself and her big brother as well as his boyfriend for the trip. After all, she already decided to agree to let Gon travel with them. Killua would be sad otherwise, right? Making Killua sad is the last thing she wants. Gon also made sure to buy some boxes of Chocolate Robots for Killua, knowing they are his favorite. Of course he bought them in secret; he wants to surprise his boyfriend later.

After they take Alluka shopping, they return back to the house to find Mito sitting at the table, like she was waiting for them.

“Hi Aunt Mito,” Gon greets.

“Gon, Killua, I want to talk to you.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“But first, Alluka, can you go up to Gon’s room so I can talk to the boys alone?” Mito asks the girl.

“Aww...why?”

“Its fine Alluka, we’ll be up shortly.”

“Oh ok Big Brother,” she says and then she runs up to Gon’s room.

Gon and Killua sit at the table and Mito prepares some tea for them. After pouring them some tea, she puts the glasses on the table in front of them before pouring herself some tea.

“So what’s up Aunt Mito?”

“When are you two leaving?”

“What? But I’m not-”

“Gon,” Killua says.

Gon looks down. “So you know huh?”

“I had a feeling. You shouldn’t underestimate a woman’s intuition,” she tells them.

Killua makes a face. ‘Seriously? A woman’s intuition? What kind of bullshit is that?’

“I um…”

“Now I know I can’t change your mind but you promised to finish your schoolwork.”

“I know but-”

“No buts Gon,”

“How much do you have left anyways Gon,” Killua asks.

“Um...a lot I think?”

“A lot is an understatement,” Mito says. “He still has two semesters worth of makeup work left.”

“Aww….” Gon pouts.

After a moment, Mito smiles, “Oh well I suppose you can just do it on the road.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Just make sure you don’t fall behind, ok Gon?”

He nods. “Promise.”

Killua brings his arm around Gon’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Gon; I’ll help you with your schoolwork.”

“Thanks Killua.”

“Just make sure you stay safe Gon. I don’t want to hear secondhand that you got yourself into trouble again.”

“I’ll protect him,” Killua tells her, “I promise.”

“Good. And remember what you two promised me.”

“Don’t worry Aunt Mito,” Gon says, “Killua and I will always be together.” And then without thinking, he blurts out, “We’re gonna get married one day!”

Killua smacks Gon on the back of the head. “Gon what the hell? Why’d you say that?”

“Oh! Sorry Killua.”

Killua sighs with frustration, “Seriously you always do this.”

Mito just laughs. ‘That is the most ridiculous thing Gon has ever said but its so sweet,’ she thinks, ‘At their age they have no business thinking about that.’

“Sorry Aunt Mito; I know its too early to think about stuff like that. I just got a little too excited. I just want to be with Killua forever.” Killua just blushes at this comment.

Mito smiles. “Don’t worry about it; I know you...” She decides to just leave it at that. “Now when are you two leaving?”

“Good question,” Gon then turns to Killua, “When are we gonna leave?”

“We can leave tomorrow if that’s ok.”

Gon nods. “Yea I guess so, is that ok Aunt Mito?”

“Yes I can prepare your makeup work before then. You can just send it to me when you’re done.”

“Right.”

“Just remember, there’ll always be a home for you two here. Now Killua, can I talk to Gon alone for a minute?”

“Sure,” Killua gets out of his chair and gets ready to go upstairs.

“I’ll be up soon Killua.”

“Kay.”

….

Back in Gon’s soon, Killua is greeted by Alluka who immediately hugs him.

“Welcome back Big Brother!”

“Hey Alluka.”

“So Gon’s coming with us?”

Blushing a little, Killua asks. “How’d you know?”

Seeing Killua’s reaction, Alluka giggles, “I heard you two last night.”

“Oh...its ok if he comes along, right?”

“Sure! It’ll be fun Big Brother. I know how much you two like each other so I don’t mind.”

“Hey can you do me a favor? I want to make sure its fine with Nanika as well. Can I ask her?”

“Sure!”

Alluka goes to sleep and Nanika comes out.

“Killua,” she greets.

“Hey Nanika. I know I promised that it would be just us but I really want Gon to come with us, is that ok? Please? I love him and I always want him with me.”

“Kay.”

“Really? You don’t mind? He can really come?”

“Kay.”

“Oh thank you Nanika,”

“I love you Killua,”

“I love you too Nanika.”

Nanika goes back to sleep and Alluka comes out. Just as she does, Gon comes in the room looking a little upset.

“Oh Gon, what happened?”

“Aunt Mito told me to explain what happened when I fought Pitou,” he says, referring to when he almost died after fighting the Chimera Ant, “then she gave me a lecture about how I shouldn’t be so reckless.”

“Ouch,” Killua winces. A lecture is never fun, although Killua always associates lectures from his parents with a helping of torture as well.

“Then she chewed me out for not including that in my report.”

“Oh by the way...” Killua starts, “In that report she made you write, did you happen to include you coming to get me at my house and what kind of business my family is in?” he asks, hoping the answer is no.

“Oh that? Of course not. I didn’t think you would’ve liked that very much. I know how you don’t like to talk about your family.”

‘That was a strangely unselfish thing he did,’ he thinks, ‘I guess even Gon can have his moments.’

“Was I supposed to?”

“No no. I’m glad you didn’t actually. I’m not sure what your aunt would do if she found out her nephew’s boyfriend comes from a family of assassins.”

Gon laughs. “I guess you’re right. That’s what I thought as well.”

“Maybe one day we’ll tell her but not any time soon.”

“Got it.”

“I’m happy you’ll be coming with us Gon,” Alluka says interrupting their conversation. She didn’t exactly like where the conversation was headed. “I know Big Brother will be happier this way.”

“Huh?”

“Apparently she heard us talking last night. Its actually pretty embarrassing but at she already knew you wanted to travel with us.”

“Well good. I’ll be happy to travel with you Killua. You two Alluka.”

Alluka giggles. “Thanks.”

Suddenly Gon remembers something, “Oh yea Killua,” he reaches into his backpack and pulls out a few boxes of Chocolate Robots. “These are for you!” he says excitingly.

Killua immediately takes them out of Gon’s hands. “Oh wow Gon my favorite. Thank you so much!”

Gon smiles widely. “Anything for you Killua!”

…..

The next morning Gon, Killua, and Alluka prepare to leave. After having breakfast with Mito as well as her grandmother, they get ready to go. Mito packed Gon’s makeup work in his backpack and now its time to go.

“So, I guess this is it,” Mito says.

Gon nods. “Yup.”

“Don’t forget to write. And don’t forget what I said about this always being a home for you both.”

“Got it.”

“I appreciate it,” Killua adds.

“No problem.”

“Especially if you’re going to be my great grandson one day Killua,” Gon’s great grandmother adds.

“Grandma!” Mito exclaims. The old woman just smiles.

Killua blushes a little but he just nods. “Yea.”

“And of course you two Alluka,” Mito adds.

Alluka giggles, “Thank you Ms Frecess.”

Mito pulls Gon, Killua, and Alluka into a hug. “You three take care now.”

“Of course Aunt Mito,” Gon says and then he adds, “Mom...”

Mito smiles upon hearing that.

“Yea...thanks for everything,” Killua adds.

“We’ll visit really soon,” Alluka adds, “Right Big Brother? Gon?”

They both nod. “Yea really soon,” Gon agrees.

“Of course Alluka,” Killua adds. “I like it here so we can visit anytime.”

And with that the two lovers as well as Killua’s sister go on their way with Gon and Killua holding hands as they walk. Killua promised himself that he’d protect not only Alluka, but Gon as well for the rest of his life. Even if Gon never gets his Nen back, it doesn’t matter at all to Killua. He’ll always protect Gon, his true love.

…. Epilogue

Gon, Killua, and Alluka have been on the road for a few days now. After leaving Whale Island, they get a hotel room to spend the night. Gon and Killua are on Killua’s computer and just turned on the chat program they sometimes used while they were apart. They signed into Gon’s profile and to Killua’s surprise, Gon already changed his relationship status to “In a relationship” and under it he wrote, “In a loving relationship with my boyfriend Killua, who I love very much.”

Once Killua reads it, he exclaims, “Gon, why did you type this?!”

“Huh? Was I not supposed to? We are boyfriends.”

Blushing, Killua responds, “Yea but that doesn’t mean we need to announce it to the whole world. Geez do ever get embarrassed?”

“No not really,” Gon says bluntly.

‘Well at least he’s honest about it,’ Killua thinks.

Alluka just giggles. “What’s the big deal Big Brother?”

Still blushing, Killua explains. “The big deal is not everyone is willing to accept two boys like us in a relationship. Its embarrassing.”

“What do you mean?” Gon asks. “I don’t care what people say. All that matters is I love you.”

“Yea I guess you’re right...but that still doesn’t change the fact that its embarrassing.”

“Why? I’m sure our friends don’t care. Look,” Gon says, pointing at the screen. Gon started getting messages soon after he changed his relationship status. They’re all from their friends.

‘Hm that was fast,’ Killua thinks. He takes the mouse and clicks on the first message. Its from Leorio. It reads, “Hey just got the news. Glad you two are happy. Had no idea you were gay though Gon but I guess it doesn’t really matter. How’re you two doing? I’m pretty busy myself. Me and Kurapika are in the Zodiacs now. Its a lot of work. Hope to talk to ya soon. And congratulations again.”

Killua looks over at Gon who smiles. “See? We have good friends, right?”

“I guess you’re right but a Zodiac? Man the old man’s really moving up.”

“Yea I’m not really sure what he means by Zodiac. What are they?”

“You don’t know? They’re a group of exceptional Hunters.”

“Oh wow really?”

“Yea, they’re the ones who came up with the process for electing the new chairman as well.”

“Oh yea. I think Ging said he used to be part of them.”

Killua clicks around and notices the next message. Its from Kurapika. “Let’s see here,” he opens the message and reads it.

“Hello Gon. Its been a while hasn’t it? Sorry I wasn’t able to be there when you were sick. I just had some business to take care of. But Leorio told me about this chat program and how you were on it so I figured I should at least send you a message. So judging by your profile, you and Killua are an item now? I hope you two are well. I don’t know what happened between you two to spark this relationship upgrade but I hope you two know what you’re doing. Don’t get me wrong though, I support you two every step of the way of course but just make sure you’re careful. When a romantic relationship starts between friends, it can turn either very good or very bad. I hope it turns out very good for both of your sakes. Anyways as I’m sure Leorio told you I’m a member of the Zodiacs now. Its actually keeping me pretty busy. But believe me, I haven’t given up on my goal to get my clan’s eyes back. I’m close to achieving that goal but I’m not quite there yet. Take care.”

Killua sweatdrops a little. “Sounds like he’s talking from experience there.”

“What do you mean Killua?”

“Well the way Kurapika worded that says to me that he used to be in a relationship with a friend before and it ended poorly...”

“Oh but that won’t happen to us, right Killua?”

“Right! Nothing you say or do will ever change how I feel about you. Besides, we’ve already been tested.”

Gon drops his head. “Oh you mean-?” This immediately makes Killua feel bad.

“Oh crap; I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just saying that we were tested and because our relationship is so strong, we survived.”

“Oh. In that case, I’m glad,” Gon says, smiling.

Alluka giggles. She’s not sure what exactly they mean but she knows they’ll be together forever.

Killua notices another message from Kurapika sent immediately after. He clicks on it.

“Oh yea. I heard you made a contract with Nen and nearly died because of it. I’m very disappointed in you but I guess you had your reasons. Well at the very least, now you know first hand how dangerous contracts with Nen can be. I hope you think a little harder about it if you decide to try it again in the future.”

Gon looks down. “Aww...” he pouts.

“Don’t worry about it Gon; I won’t let you feel that you need to put yourself in that kind of danger ever again.”

Gon looks back up and smiles. “Thanks Killua.”

Killua notices the next message. Its from Biscuit. He reluctantly clicks on it.

It reads, “So, I see you are dating Killua huh? Well I can’t say I’m surprised. I hope you whipped him into shape. I remember when he was always thinking like a loser but I suppose he worked that out. Good thing too because I was afraid he’d leave you to die one day. But seeing as you two are in a relationship now, maybe you helped in through those issues of his. I’m fine with it, just make sure you always take care of him and I’m sure he’ll do the same.”

Killua groans in annoyance. ‘Damn hag.’

Gon looks over at him. “What does she mean you would leave me to die one day? I know you’d never do that so why did Bisky think you would?”

“Uh...” Killua struggles. ‘Crap; I never told him about Illumi’s needle. That’s was what was holding me back.’ He pats Gon on the back. “Nothing nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Gon asks, concerned.

Seeing Gon’s concerned face worries Killua. ‘Do I tell him? If I do, it might make him mad.’ Killua sighs with defeat. “Alright Gon but promise not to get mad.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Er well...I was kinda always taught to run away unless I knew for sure I would be able to defeat an opponent and Bisky was afraid that would cause me to ditch you and you’d be killed by an enemy as a result.”

“That’s silly; even if you ditch me I’ll still find you.”

Killua smiles. “I know that dummy but it was a fear I had as well. Then I found out my big brother...”

“Huh?”

“Illumi put some kind of needle in me to control my actions.”

“What?”

“Yea so whenever I fought someone stronger than me, I was basically forced to run away.”

Gon frowns. “So I was right; he was controlling you.”

“Yea,” Killua says sadly. “But its ok now; I removed it a long time ago. And its a good thing I did because I might have run away when we went to fight Pitou.”

Gon smiles again. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have. Anyways I’m glad you got the needle out. Man that pisses me off though. How can your brother control you like that?”

“Its a long story; my mother is very controlling like that too. But lets stop talking about that; looks like we didn’t read all the message yet.”

“Oh right.” They go back to read the rest of Biscuit's message.

“Anyways, I heard you can’t use Nen anymore. That’s too bad but I hope you’ll get it back soon. Take care and tell Killua to keep up his training.”

“Oh yea I guess Bisky would know my Nen is gone,” Gon says.

Killua puts his arm around Gon’s shoulders, “Don’t worry about it Gon. She didn’t seem mad about that. Even she is hoping you’ll get it back soon.”

“I hope so...oh look there’s a message from Mr Wing.” Gon opens the message.

It reads, “Hello Gon. I hope you’re doing well. Oh and of course Killua too. Killua visited us a little while back but I had a feeling he’d come to visit you soon after that. I hear you two upgraded your relationship to being a couple. That’s good to hear. I also heard that you trained under my old master. I hope she wasn’t too tough on you; I know how she can be sometimes.”

Gon laughs nervously. “Tough is an understatement.”

“Yea, that damn hag worked us half to death.”

Continuing the message, it reads, “I understand that you lost your ability to use Nen. That’s a real shame because without it, while you are still a Hunter, not having Nen will greatly limit what you can do with that Hunter License. I hope you get it back soon. Also, Zushi sends his regards.”

“Oh yea I hope Zushi is doing good in his matches,” Gon says.

“Yea well like I said I think he’s ready but who knows when it comes to those fighters above the 200th floor,” Killua responds.

Gon sees a message from Zushi as well. “Oh look. Its Zushi!”

“And its a video message,” Killua adds.

Killua clicks the play button and Zushi comes on screen.

“Hi Gon; its been a while huh? Killua came to visit a little bit ago; did he visit you? He seemed like he really missed you.” Upon hearing this, Killua blushes a little but lets the message continue. “I’m still at Heaven’s Arena and I made it to the 200th floor a little while ago but these fighters are something else. I can’t believe you guys managed to fight here a year ago but I guess you’re just that good. Master went to do some election for the Hunter Association and when he came back he said you were very sick. I hope you’re better now. Well, you must be because I see you made this account not too long ago. Oh and I noticed your status, it says you and Killua are boyfriends? I’m not sure I get it; I didn’t even know two boys could be that way. But as long as you two are happy, that’s all that matters.” Zushi then gets out of the chair. “I hope you two keep up your training. I know I will. Osu!” And then the video turns off.

“You have a lot of friends Big Brother,” Alluka says.

“I never thought of it like that but yea I do.” And then Killua pulls Gon into a hug. “But you were my first Gon and now we’re an item.”

“Aww Killua...”

As they hug, Killua whispers in Gon’s ear, “I told you though; he’s still pretty cute huh?”

Upon hearing this, Gon blushes a little but doesn’t say anything.

“Hm...how about we visit him sometime? If you want, maybe we can...seduce him together?”

“Killua!” Gon says, shocked. He pulls away from Killua. “You pervert!”

“I’m joking Gon,” he says before adding, “Unless that’s a yes.”

A little flustered, Gon replies, “Um...maybe? As long as you’re involved.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t let anyone, not even Zushi, near you unless I’m there too,” and he slaps Gon’s ass to emphasize the point.

“Oh Killua.”

Confused, Alluka asks, “What are you talking about Big Brother. More boyfriend stuff?”

Killua sweatdrops. ‘I really need to stop talking to Gon about sex stuff while Alluka’s in the room.’ “Yes Alluka, boyfriend stuff.”

“Okay.”

Killua notices the next message. Its from Palm. This may not be good. She really seemed to like Gon; how would she react to them being together? He clicks on it though.

It reads, “Hello Gon. I appreciate you going out with me even though you were in love with your friend. It was nice. I know I got angry when you said you had to train but I’m over it now. I guess I was just fooling myself into thinking you would be interested in me but that’s ok. I was mad before but I’m fine with it now. Even though I thought Killua was just a brat at first I could tell that he really wanted you to be happy when he begged me to help you.” Killua blushes again upon reading this. ‘Seriously, why does everyone have to embarrass me?’ he thinks. But then he continues reading the message alongside Gon. “I know you two belong together and I’m happy for you. Thank you for your kindness.”

“What did you ask her by the way?” Gon asks.

“Oh nothing much,” Killua responds, “I just wanted her to tell you she was safe. I thought it would help.”

“It actually did; when we didn’t hear from Palm, I assumed the worst. I’m glad she ended up being ok. I’m also glad even turning into a Chimera Ant didn’t change her.”

“Yea. I actually assumed she was an enemy at first so I briefly fought her. Let’s just say I’m glad she wasn’t an enemy because she’s really strong.”

“I’m happy she stayed true to herself.” Looking at the screen again, Gon then points out another message. “Oh its Kite!”

Gon clicks on the message and the boys read it. “Hello Gon. Its been a while. I understand you talked to Ging and gave him his Hunter’s License back. That’s good. I don’t know what you plan to do now that you found him or if you even found something else you want yet but if you haven’t, I know you’ll find it. We are Hunters after all. Remember, we never give up the hunt and neither should you. You are strong. By the way, it looks like you and your friend started a romantic relationship. Make sure you don’t let things come between you. Many Hunters peruse romantic relationships but not many succeed for one reason or another. I’m sure you’ll find out why when you’re older. Take care.”

“What does he mean by that?” Gon asks.

‘Damn him,’ Killua thinks, ‘its almost like he expects us to fail or something.’

“Killua, what does he mean?” Gon asks again.

“Oh, the only thing I can guess is that some Hunters are willing to abandon their loved ones for their own interests.”

“Oh you mean like when Ging left me on Whale Island? But I’ll never abandon you,” Gon reassures him

“Same here. I still don’t really like how he said it though,” Killua replies, a little upset.

Gon sees this and kisses him on the cheek. “Aww don’t worry; I don’t think Kite meant it like that. I think he was just telling us to be careful.”

“I guess you’re right.” Killua studies the chat and sees that Kite just sent another message. He clicks on it.

“Also, a piece of advice Gon. Either change your profile or private it. The reason being is that there are still many bigoted people in the world, especially among Hunters. Some people aren’t so willing to accept two boys in a homosexual relationship and that might put a strain on your relationship as well. Its not relevant to me that you’re both male so don’t get the wrong idea. Its just a warning.”

“What does bigoted mean?” Gon asks.

“Oh believe me; I know all too well what it means,” Killua replies, remembering how his family refuses to accept Alluka as a part of the family because of Nanika and the fact that she’s a girl. They still call her a boy after all. Or worse, it.

“So? What does it mean?” Gon asks again.

“It means what I said earlier; people might not be too willing to accept two boys in a relationship like ours,” Killua explains. “In our case, it would be called homophobia.”

“That’s stupid,” Gon points out.

“That’s how it is.”

“Well I don’t care what people say,” Gon says, mirroring what he said earlier. “All that matters to me is that I love you.”

“Same here; besides if someone insults us for being together, I’ll just kill them.”

“Killua!” Gon exclaims. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to kill someone for just insulting them.

Knowing what Gon is thinking, Killua replies, “I know; I was joking. But I will scare them.” He sharpens his nails to make claws to prove his point. “Right?”

“I guess...as long as you don’t kill anyone.”

“Fine,” he says as he retracts his claws.

Gon looks for the next message. “Oh look; its from Ging!”

Killua looks at the screen too. “Oh your old man. Lets see what it says,” he says before he clicks on the message.

“Uh hey Gon. I know we just talked a few months ago but I saw you were here too so I figured what the hell. When you came to see me on top of the World Tree a few months ago, to be honest I was kind of afraid you’d bring some friends. The only reason I said afraid is because I’m not really one for that kind of stuff. I mean I didn’t really want to see you, no less your friends. But I guess its nice knowing that you not only have a lot of good friends but that you’re uh...dating one of them? Killua huh? I did some research; he’s a member of the Zoldyck family. I’m actually kinda surprised that you’re not only friends with a Zoldyck but you’re dating him as well. I hope you’re not looking for approval from me because you won’t find it. I honestly don’t care either way. You can be straight, gay, bi, or whatever for all I care although I wouldn’t exactly mind meeting him one day. I never met a Zoldyck before and the idea is quite interesting to me. Well whatever; I rambled on too long. See ya.”

“So he wants to meet me huh?” Killua starts.

“I don’t blame him; you’re awesome Killua!”

Killua blushes a little but otherwise ignores the comment and just goes down the list. “Hey look its your aunt.”

“Aunt Mito?” Gon clicks on her message and they read it.

“I know its only been a few days Gon but I wanted to see how you are. I hope you’re staying out of trouble and I hope you and Killua are getting along. I just want to say again how happy I am for you two. After all even though you’re still young, you managed to find something that many people, especially Hunters, spend their entire lives trying to find, true love. Don’t take it for granted. And remember, you will always have a home here. That goes for Killua as well as his sister of course. Make sure to tell Alluka to watch you two as well.”

“She’s making it seem like Alluka’s the only responsible one here,” Killua says.

“I don’t think she meant it like that,” Gon replies. Alluka giggles and before the boys realized it, she types out a response and sends it.

“Alluka here. Don’t worry I’ll watch them and make sure they’re good to each other.”

“Alluka!” Killua scolds.

“Sorry Big Brother but I just wanted to let her know,” she apologizes.

Killua sits back in his chair. “Ugh you two….you always embarrass the hell out of me.”

“Aww don’t worry.” Gon kisses Killua on the cheek to reassure him.

“Well whatever.” Killua notices Gon tying a reply to his aunt as well.

“Hi Aunt Mito, Gon here. Don’t worry; we’re getting along just fine and we’re taking care of each other. We’ll visit you soon; love you.”

Gon smiles, “How’s that?”

“I guess its fine,” Killua says after he looks at the message. Gon sends it. “Well lets see who else messaged you.” Killua checks the next person in Gon’s message list. To his surprise, it looks like Illumi messaged him. Killua dreads opening it; he fully expects it to be a death threat.

“Oh look; its your brother,” Gon says.

“Huh?” Alluka asks.

“Its Illumi,” Killua tells her. “I donno if we should read this Gon,” he warns.

“It can’t be too bad,” Gon replies. Then he clicks open the message its only one sentence.

“Take care of Kil or I’ll kill you.”

Killua sighs with relief. ‘That was actually not as bad as I thought it would be. It was almost like Illumi showed concern, which is so unlike him. Maybe that’s a sign that my family is ok with me being with Gon, not that I care.’ Before Killua realizes it, Gon typed a response and sent it to him.

“Wha-? What’d you do?”

“Oh. I just sent him a message saying that I will definitely take care of you no matter what.”

Killua blushes a little and replies, “Seriously why do you have to embarrass me like this?”

Gon giggles and kisses him on the cheek.

Killua notices that as soon as Gon replied, Illumi sent another message. Just like before its only one sentence.

“If you fail, you die.”

Killua quickly closes his brother’s message, not wanting to see anymore. “Let’s just see who’s next.” ‘Next is...Hisoka? What?’

“Uh...Gon?”

“What is it?” Gon looks at the screen to see Hisoka’s name listed. “Oh, Hisoka’s actually been messaging me since the moment I made this account. I’ve been kinda ignoring him,” he says, sticking his tongue out a little as he does.

“You do know there’s a block button right?”

“That’s not nice though; he helped us when we played Greed Island.”

“Dummy, that’s not the point. He’s creepy.” ‘Seriously, did Gon not yet realize that Hisoka wants to do...things to him? What about that time he was staring at our asses? Or when he got a boner right in front of us? Am I seriously the only one who considers this stuff?’

“I don’t think he’s that bad,” Gon starts. “Sure he’s a little strange but he helped us; how bad can be be?”

Killua makes a face. “Ugh...ok how about this. Let me open the messages and show you how creepy he is,” but before he does he turns to Alluka, “Alluka, close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“This guy is not someone who you want to see messages from; believe me,” he warns.

“Okay Big Brother,” Alluka closes her eyes.

Killua clicks Hisoka’s name and the messages pop up. Killua’s jaw drops in surprise. There are quite a few messages. Over twenty in fact.

“Wow…that’s a lot huh?”

“A lot? That’s way too much for a grown man to be sending to a kid!” Killua exclaims. “Lets see...” he click on the first one.

“Hey baby. Can’t wait to fight you again. <3”

“Ah!” Killua exclaims.

“Huh...why would he say that? And why did he call me a baby?” Gon asks.

“That’s not what he was saying,” Killua retorts, “He was saying it like your his or something.”

“Oh...I get it. Ok that is a little weird. Next message.”

“I heard you were sick but I’m glad you’re well again. I hear your friend saved you; what a good boy he is. <3”

Chills ran down Killua’s spine. Even Hisoka’s messages are enough to creep him out. He kinda wonders now if Hisoka messaged him as well, or at least tried to. He blocked Hisoka immediately on his own account. He reluctantly clicked on the next message.

“Your friend blocked me; that’s not nice but its ok. At least you didn’t block me. You’re such a good boy, aren’t you Gon? <3”

This time chills run down Gon’s spine. “Ok that was definitely weird.”

“See? You were creeped out too,” Killua says.

“Kinda...it wasn’t what he said exactly but how he said it.”

“Eh?”

“I mean he told me I was a good boy before during the Hunter Exam. The way he said it kinda scared me though. It kinda reminds me of that.”

“Oh I get it.” Killua clicks on the next message.

“I can’t wait until our fight; then I’ll get to break you in front of your friend, or rather your boyfriend. <3”

Chills run down both of their spines this time.

‘What? Did Hosoka just say what I think he said?’ Killua wonders.

“I don’t know what he means by that but that kinda gives me the creeps,” Gon says.

‘Does Gon seriously not understand what Hisoka is saying?’

“Um...lets just move on.” Killua clicks on the next message.

“And then I’ll break him right in front of you. I’m sure you’ll enjoy watching. <3”

‘What the hell?’ Killua wonders. ‘Is he really saying…?’

“Hm? I still don’t get it,” Gon says. “But I have a feeling that we should stop looking at his messages.”

“You think?” Killua replies sarcastically.

“Can I open my eyes Big Brother?”

“In a bit Alluka.

“Ok.”

Without even thinking, Killua opens up the next message.

“I’m sure you boys can handle me anyways. <3” And attached there’s a picture. Killua reluctantly opens it and it is a picture of Hisoka’s erect cock.

“Oh god!” Killua exclaims.

“Is that his-?”

“Yes!” Killua quickly closes the picture and immediately blocks Hisoka.

“Why did he show us his-?”

“Because he’s a creep!” Killua interrupts. “Now do you see?”

Gon thinks for a bit. “No not really. I thought it was weird he showed us a picture of his penis like that but-” Before Gon is able to continue, Killua covers his mouth. Then he leans in to whisper to him. “It means he wants to rape us one at a time while the other watches.”

Gon looks back at him, confused. “Really?”

Killua leans back in his chair. “Yea; he must think just because we’re together that we might be interested. Well I’m not interested at all; Hisoka is just too creepy for me ever to consider that.”

“Same here. I wouldn’t want to do that with Hisoka. No way!”

Killua nods. “Good; I’m glad we’re in agreement. Needless to say, if we ever run into that guy again, we’re getting the hell out of there.”

“Well I kinda do want to fight him again one day...but without my Nen I can’t so I guess yea we’ll just run.”

“Even if you had your Nen I wouldn’t want to take that chance. If he beats us, he may very well get what he wants and there’s no way in hell I ever want him to do _that_ to you.”

“Yea I guess you’re right. Besides, he’s so big it might hurt anyways.”

“Gon!” Killua exclaims.

“I’m kidding.” He smiles with his tongue sticking out a little.

“Ugh...I have so many chills I need a bath,” Killua gets out of the chair and walks over to the bathroom.

Alluka opens her eyes. “What’s wrong with Big Brother?”

Gon laughs. “Oh nothing; its just Hisoka really got to him.” And then Gon gets the urge to take a bath too. After all, Hisoka gave him a lot of chills down his spine as well. He gets up and follows Killua to the bathroom. “Hang on Killua, I’ll join you."  



End file.
